Designing the layout and products to include in a room can be a time consuming process. For example, a person designing a room can select various products to include in the room by collecting pages from magazines or from the internet. The person designing the room can later view these pages when selecting a product to purchase. The person designing the room may also use a computer-aided design (CAD) program or tool to generate a computer based layout of the room that includes the placement of various items within the room. If the person designing the room has questions about the items to include in the room or the layout of me room, he/she may ask a salesperson at a store about products or ask friends for recommendations or opinions about various aspects of his/her design.
The typical homeowner will spend months planning a home improvement project. The result can be an unorganised collection of pages torn out of magazines and catalogs, stacks of books with bookmarked pages, lengthy Internet Explorer “Favorites” lists with poor naming conventions and sketches of designs that are not to scale.